EXHIBITION II II Housewarming
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: Direct sequel of EXHIBITION II - Training. Sesshomaru has a surprise waiting for Kagome in Hokkaido.


14

1**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own InuYasha or any of the characters used in this story. **I do own** the plot [what little of it there is] and the storyline. I gain nothing from the publication of this story, save the satisfaction of knowing that other people enjoy my writing.

**Warnings: **This story is rated **MA**. It is rated that way for a reason. If you are under the age of 18. LEAVE NOW.

**Content: **This story contains explicit acts of a sexual nature, including: exhibitionism [should've guessed that one from the title], voyeurism, masturbation, oral, anal, and bukkake. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU – LEAVE NOW!

**Betas:** Wiccan [Dokuga] and Edohurekun [y!Gallery]

Enjoy,

Sesshys_Jaded_Samuri

[]

**EXHIBITION II/II – Housewarming**

Not quite certain what had woken her, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a bed that was quite unfamiliar. She sat up and blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the sun that was filtering in through the gaps in the heavily embroidered curtains. Looking around, she noticed Sesshomaru's suit jacket draped across the back of the chair, which was positioned neatly in front of a polished mahogany vanity. Glancing to her left, she ran her hand across the pillows next to her. They were cold, so obviously Sesshomaru had been up for some time. With a cat-like stretch, she slipped from beneath the crisp percale sheets and frowned when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Upon seeing herself, she realized that she was still wearing her torn school shirt from the night before. With a smile, she remembered just HOW her shirt got that way.

With a smirk plastered firmly on her face, Kagome made her way to the sliding door that, presumably, would lead her out to Sesshomaru. Upon opening the door, she found herself staring across a large, sunken living room. On the other side of it, she could see a dining area and a kitchen, which, from what she could tell from her vantage point, was rather large as well.

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sesshomaru," she called softly, not wanting to possibly wake any other inhabitants, as she wasn't entirely certain of where they were.

Before she could even finish his name, Sesshomaru appeared in the dining area holding a tray of toast, strawberry preserves, and two cups of coffee.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the view. Sunlight from the skylights in the living room bathed his bared chest with a warm golden light as he made his way around to her. Muscles in her belly tightened with arousal as he stalked closer. She blushed as he approached her, having been caught staring. Balancing the tray on one hand, Sesshomaru cupped her chin and drew her into a kiss with the other.

"Good morning," he breathed huskily. "I trust that you slept well."

"Very well," Kagome whispered back as she took the tray from him and turned back into the bedroom. "Sesshomaru," she asked as she sat the tray on the vanity, "where exactly are we?"

"What do you think so far?" he inquired, not quite ready to spoil the surprise.

"Well," she replied hesitantly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at his lack of an answer, "what I have seen so far is spectacular, and I LOVE how this place is designed; the way that everything looks so old, but still modern too."

Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist and led Kagome over to the window before drawing back the curtains. Gesturing to the right, he pointed out a large building made from glass and wood which looked suspiciously like a bathhouse beyond the elegant, traditional garden.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked with barely concealed excitement.

"Most likely not," he commented offhandedly. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"No," Kagome said and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me where we are and what is going on."

Without warning, Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms, marching through the house and straight out the front door.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Setting Kagome, wearing nothing but her torn shirt, on her feet in the dew-dampened, pea gravel driveway, Sesshomaru braced himself for her infamous temper.

"Sesshomaru," she began, but was cut off when he placed a clawed finger against her lips and turned her to face the front of the manor.

"Welcome home," he whispered as he looped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back to his chest.

"What…" she stuttered. "What's going on?"

"This is our new home, Kagome," he said as he kissed her temple. "This is my wedding gift to you."

His declaration was met by silence and the scent of tears.

"Kagome?"

Without any further warning, Kagome turned, flung her arms around his neck, and crashed her lips into his in a heated kiss. "I love you, Sesshomaru," she breathed.

"And I you, koi. Now, let's go back inside and eat breakfast. You may explore the property after that."

-_-_-_-_-_-

After a simple breakfast, Kagome pulled on the extra set of clothing that she always carried in case of emergencies. Never mind that said emergencies were usually the direct result of Sesshomaru's claws and his impatience to feel her hot flesh beneath his own. With a kiss that promised many things, she slipped out the back door and headed for the woods that could be seen surrounding the small meadow that was their back yard.

As she silently crossed the meadow, she easily pictured Sesshomaru in his dog form frolicking with the children that she hoped they would one day have. The vision of a white, Clydesdale-sized, demon dog bounding after a pair of silver-haired children with his tongue lolled out to the side at the thrill of the chase warmed her heart and caused a child-like giggle to escape her. More laughter soon followed as she envisioned the look that Sesshomaru would surely give her if she were to EVER mention 'such an absurd idea.' She was also certain that the 'absurd idea' quote would be followed by a 'This Sesshomaru does not 'frolic'… I am a daiyoukai, and we do not engage in frivolities.'

-_-_-_-_-_-

Two and a half hours later, Kagome returned to the manor, having walked a good distance, following the fence line of the property. She made a mental note to further explore the woods since she had crossed a decent–sized stream that flowed out of the property. She wondered if it started on their property. Running water meant that there might be a spring-fed pond somewhere on the grounds, and she was itching to find it.

Eager to explore the house further, Kagome slipped off her shoes at the back door and made her way into the kitchen. It was everything she expected it would be – spacious and open, modern and with everything easily accessible, lined with brand-new, stainless steel appliances and polished marble counter tops. A blush flashed across her cheeks as she envisioned herself seated on the counter with her thighs spread wide for Sesshomaru's pleasure.

With a smirk, she made her way from the kitchen to the dining area. There was no furniture in there yet, but she knew that it would not be long before a beautiful mahogany dining set filled the empty space. She knew that Sesshomaru would want to 'break-in' the table as well.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out, wondering where he had disappeared to.

"Did you enjoy your explorations?" he asked as he exited the bedroom.

"Hai, I did. I can't believe how beautiful it is here," she said as she threw herself into his arms.

"Only the best for you, koi. I knew you would like it," he told her with a kiss to the top of her head. "Now," he told her, as he turned her around to face the sunken living room, "why don't you go take a look at the bathhouse?" He gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the paneled-glass sliding doors.

Beyond the glass doors was an atrium that had been built around a large custom pool that resembled a hot spring, complete with rocks and ledges. Potted plants had been landscaped to look as if they were actually still outside. As she looked around, she could see a stone stairway leading up to a ledge about 4 or 5 feet up that edged the building; on it, behind an added rail, she could see more plants.

Without further thought, Kagome removed her clothes and submerged herself in the relaxingly warm water.

-_-_-_-_-_-

With a smirk, Sesshomaru watched through the glass doors as Kagome divested herself of her clothing. "So predictable," he thought to himself. He had known she wouldn't be able to resist the pool. With a shake of his head, he turned toward the front door. He could hear the moving truck coming up the drive.

Opening the door, he met the movers in the drive. He approached the truck as the driver was exiting the cab. To his surprise, the driver was none other than the wolf demon from the train – the one who had chosen to sit quietly and pleasure himself as he watched himself and the two yakuza fuck Kagome senseless on the ride to Hokkaido the night before. The wolf demon swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed respectfully to the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the wolf and then turned to greet the obvious leader of the pair. He was a full head shorter than Sesshomaru with a dark tan and a thick braid of black hair that went down to his ass. Crimson eyes glared back at him as he sized him up. The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched at the youkai's attempt to stare him down.

With a short, barking laugh, Sesshomaru stuck out his hand and greeted the old acquaintance. "It's been many years since we last met, Hiten."

"It has. I hope the years have been good to you, Sesshomaru."

"They have. Here is a list of what goes in what room. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to join my wife in the pool. Let me know if you need anything." Handing the list and a map of the rooms to Hiten, Sesshomaru turned went back inside.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Slipping silently into the atrium, Sesshomaru seated himself on a rock near the edge of the pool. Kagome surfaced from the chest-high water with a smile. She glided gracefully over to him and climbed out to give him a kiss.

"This is way better than a bathhouse," she breathed into his mouth as her tongue engaged his.

"I'm pleased that you like it."

As Kagome stood and turned around to get back in the pool, Sesshomaru gripped her hips and pulled her back. With a gentle bite to the left cheek of her ass and a kiss to the right one, he told her, "The movers are here delivering the remainder of our furniture."

"Hnn," she replied as she slipped back into the pool.

Sesshomaru delicately sniffed the air, smirking as the smell of her arousal lingered in her wake. With a grin that would have made the Joker proud, he waited until she was directly above one of the jets and then flipped it on… full force. It caused a high powered jet of heated water to slam against her exposed core.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" she exclaimed as she floundered in surprise. "Grrr," she growled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come now, my Kagome," he crooned with amusement coloring his voice, "it was just a bit of fun."

She crossed her arms over her chest in an angry manner. "Just you wait," she warned, "I'll get you back."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You know how I like it when you get angry. It makes your skin flush so delightfully. Besides," he added, almost as an afterthought, "at the moment, you are about as intimidating as a wet Pomeranian."

'Hmph, I'll show him,' she thought as she moved to a small ledge that was built into the side of the pool and seated herself on it, directly in front of another jet so that it caressed her folds. The heated water pulsed delightfully against her clit as she slid her fingers down to join in the fun. Throwing her head back, she allowed a low moan to slip into the air. It was followed quickly by an inward smirk as a growl reached her ears.

The water jets were promptly turned off.

"Wench," Sesshomaru scolded, narrowing his eyes at her in an intimidating manner. At least it would have been intimidating to anyone else.

"Don't you 'wench' me, Sesshomaru!" she hissed at him. "Turnabout is fair play." That said, she climbed out of the water and picked up the water wand for watering the plants. Walking past him without a second glance, she turned on the water hose and made her way up on to the ledge surrounding the atrium.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sesshomaru watched the seductive sway of her hips as she ascended the steps leading up to the ledge. His cock throbbed within the confines of his lounge pants as she bent over on the ledge, giving him a delightful view of her smoothly shaven lips and the tiny puckered entrance of her ass. With a low growl, he reached a clawed hand down to adjust himself.

He watched, as if in a trance, as Kagome repeatedly turned and bent, deliberately exposing her core to his gaze. Occasionally, she would step across the water hose and move so that it would slide along her slit as she watered the plants, smirking as she would hear a low growl come from her voyeuristic daiyoukai. She continued her teasing by letting little gasps and moans filter to his ears.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The sliding door opened silently to reveal the blue-eyed wolf demon carrying a couple of stylish patio chairs. Kouga was too busy looking where he was going to pay any attention to what was happening on the raised ledge to his left. A feminine moan caught his attention and he turned to look. He froze in his tracks as Kagome, only about fifteen feet to his left, spread her feet and dropped into a squat. The movement left her nether region fully exposed, the filtered sunlight accenting her engorged clit and the glistening entrance to her oozing core.

Kouga glanced at the daiyoukai watching her. Swallowing a gulp, he realized that the daiyoukai was paying him no mind. Kouga opted to leave when a low growl rumbled through the air, not wanting to be caught between the dangerous dog and his delectable chew toy. He left to retrieve more of the patio furniture, thinking back on what he had witnessed on the train the night before.

-_-_-_-_-_-

As the wolf left, Sesshomaru made his way up to join Kagome on the ledge, leaning casually against the rail as she made a point of teasing him. The wolf demon returned carrying two more chairs. Standing silently in the doorway, he watched as Kagome stood, making sure to press her ass against the daiyoukai all the way up. He watched in anticipation as the dog demon clenched his jaw, his dangerous claws digging into the rail.

A discreet glance over Kagome's shoulder confirmed that they had an audience. She cut her eyes to Sesshomaru with a silent question.

Sesshomaru shrugged casually in response. "It is your choice," he whispered as he gripped her hips and ground his cloth-covered cock against her ass.

With a coy smile, Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru and began watering a nearby hanging ivy plant. Deliberately, she let some of the water miss the hanging basket so that the cool water splashed across her breasts. Her nipples hardened painfully as the chilled water caressed them. Very slowly, she moved the wand so that the water was rolling down her back. She looked over her shoulder to assure herself that the wolf demon was still watching. Locking her eyes briefly with his, she hooked the water wand on a hanger and stepped under it. With her legs spread slightly apart, she slowly made her hands follow the trails that the water was making as it rolled down her body to caress her sensitive folds. She bent over and began to probe her slit with the tips of her neatly manicured fingers.

-_-_-_-_-_-

With a growl, Sesshomaru reprimanded Kagome by smacking his opened palm harshly on her ass. Kagome moaned softly, knowing that she had teased him enough and it was time for her to please him. Sesshomaru fisted his hand in her hair and dragged her to him for a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she felt Sesshomaru release the drawstring of his lounge pants. Kagome knew he was going to be rough with her, but she dutifully opened her mouth as Sesshomaru shoved her to her knees in front of him.

No warning was given as he slammed his cock into her waiting mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as he insistently shoved his cock as far down her throat as it could go, giving her no chance to swallow, or even breathe. Kagome could see how the markings on his wrists had become somewhat jagged, meaning that it was his primal side asserting his dominance.

Again and again he forced his large cock into the hot confines of her delectable mouth, pressing so far down her throat that her nose was crushed into the fine silver hairs that surrounded its base. Sesshomaru was brought back to reality when the scent of her tears reached his nose. "Koishii," he whispered in apology as he loosened his grip on her hair. He slid his clawed hand along her cheek, lovingly caressing her face as he dried her tears with his fingertips. Tilting her face upward, he locked his eyes with hers and let her see that he was sorry for her discomfort.

"I'm alright," she said as she nuzzled her face against the palm of his hand. With a sniffle, Kagome took his cock lovingly in one hand and leaned in to kiss its base while her other hand roamed around to squeeze the cheeks of his ass, her nails pressing sharply.

With a pleasured groan, Sesshomaru relinquished control and gripped the rail, letting Kagome have her way with him.

As Kagome leaned forward and sucked one of Sesshomaru's testicles into the heat of her mouth, a gasp drew her attention back to the blue-eyed wolf demon watching from below. Laving the sensitive ball harshly with her tongue, Kagome pulled back abruptly and let it slide from her mouth with a soft 'pop' as she owlishly peeked around Sesshomaru's legs to lock eyes with the voyeur.

"He was on the train last night," Sesshomaru commented as he attempted to guide her mouth back to his neglected cock. "He pleasured himself as he watched you get fucked senseless."

Kagome blushed furiously and averted her eyes. The wolf took that as his cue to leave. After adjusting the prominent bulge in his jeans, he turned to do just that.

"You don't have to leave," Kagome called out softly as he neared the door. "I don't mind if you watch."

The wolf demon seemed hesitant.

"I… WANT… you to watch," Kagome admitted.

Nodding his head in concession, the wolf demon made his way back over to the chairs and seated himself, once again adjusting the impressive bulge in his jeans as he unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure. Trying to be as silent as possible, he began to stroke his hardened length as he watched Kagome lean in once again and suck the daiyoukai's other testicle into her hot mouth and bathe it with her tongue.

He shifted in his seat as Kagome guided the daiyoukai to turn so that he had a better view of what she was doing to the dog demon. His own clawed hand ran up and down the length of his cock, timing his strokes with the movements of Kagome's hand as it tugged insistently on her demon's engorged staff.

Kouga couldn't suppress the groan that escaped him as he watched the raven-haired beauty force the daiyoukai's legs apart and then slide her head up under him. The groan came when he saw her delicate, little pink tongue slide out to tease the daiyoukai's tight entrance. His keen eyesight did not miss the way the dog demon's knees buckled slightly as his bitch's tongue laved attention on such a sensitive, and often ignored, pleasure point.

All too soon for Sesshomaru's liking, Kagome resumed her place in front of him, her hot mouth nursing his cock like a newborn would suckle its mother's tit. Over and over, the wet heat of her mouth engulfed his painfully swollen cock, making him forget all about her earlier teasing of his ass.

The reprieve didn't last long though. Kagome pulled her mouth from Sesshomaru's cock with an audible 'pop' and replaced it with her fingers. Leaning forward once again, she moved his balls to the side and dragged her tongue from his scrotum to the tight little hole nestled between the cheeks of his ass. With her right hand stroking the length of his cock, Kagome laved the sensitive skin with her tongue, smirking when she felt his knees buckle again. Applying more pressure, she worshiped him with her tongue, pressing the moist appendage insistently against his tight, puckered entrance.

Finally, the tight ring of muscles began to relax and her tongue pressed further inside, relaxing it enough for her to slip a delicate finger inside. With a smirk, Kagome slipped a neatly manicured finger into her mouth and lubricated it, coating it thickly with saliva before pressing it insistently against the puckered hole. Sucking his thick length back into the warmth of her mouth, Kagome slid her slippery finger through the ring of muscles and penetrated him with it, smiling around his cock as he bucked against her.

Turning her head slightly, Kagome watched as the wolf demon stroked his cock, his eyes fixed intently on her. Returning her attention to her daiyoukai, she worked her mouth along the length of his cock, scraping her blunt teeth along its length, just how she knew he liked it. At the same time, she worked another finger inside his tight entrance and pressed insistently against the pleasure point that rested just inside.

With a gasp, Sesshomaru released the rail and once again laced his fingers into Kagome's hair. Mindful not to thrust too deeply, he took control. Feeling the tell-tale tightening of his balls, he thrust a little more frantically as Kagome's fingers worked their magic on his prostate.

Before Kagome had any chance to stop him, Sesshomaru ripped his cock from the wet heat of her mouth. Stroking it firmly with his left hand, he held her fast with his right. A few harsh jerks and grunts later, Sesshomaru came. Kagome gasped as he painted her chest with his seed, covering the tops of her breasts with the hot, slick liquid before forcing himself back into her mouth to spend the last few drops.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sesshomaru was still gripping her hair tightly when the door to the atrium slid open once again, this time revealing the thunder demon, carry a glass patio table. His crimson eyes were locked on Sesshomaru and what he was doing to the ebony-haired temptress on her knees in front of him. An indiscreet sniff told him all he needed to know about what had just transpired, if the visual had not been enough. Just seeing the beauty on her knees with Sesshomaru's cock in her mouth had made him hard.

Not giving Hiten another thought, Sesshomaru dragged Kagome to her feet and kissed her tenderly, pressing her cum-covered breasts against his chest as he gripped the cheeks of her ass. Hiten seated himself in a chair next to Kouga, who was slowly stroking his cock, and unbuttoned his own jeans to relieve some of the pressure on his aching member. Turning his eyes back to the amorous couple on the ledge, he watched as Sesshomaru dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and laved the hairless skin of her cleft with his tongue.

"Lift your leg," Sesshomaru instructed as he pulled a large potted plant next to her and guided her to rest her foot on it.

Doing as she was told, Kagome gave a startled cry as Sesshomaru gently bit the left cheek of her ass. Gripping the rail in front of her, she cried out again as he gripped both cheeks and pressed his claws sharply against the skin, dangerously close to drawing blood, and dragged his tongue from her ass to her clit, just barely dipping inside her oozing slit.

Grabbing her hips, Sesshomaru turned her so that she was facing the seated men, exposing her swollen folds and glistening entrance. Resting his cheek against her thigh, Sesshomaru snaked out his tongue and teased her entrance, reveling in the frustrated whines he was receiving for his effort.

"Look at them, Kagome," he told her as he moved behind her. "See how hard you have made them?"

Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she didn't even remember closing them. Focusing her attention on the men seated below, she examined the newcomer. He was attractive, in a dark, dangerous sort of way. His carnelian-colored eyes were darkened with an intensity that heated Kagome's blood even further. A blush dusted the tops of her cheeks as she followed the movement of his muscled arm to where he was slowly stroking the impressive length of his cock. The blush on her cheeks spread quickly to the rest of her body when she caught herself remembering the events on the train and wondering what it would be like to find herself pressed firmly between him and Sesshomaru, how it would feel to be invaded by them both while knowing that either one could kill her without effort, and at the same time knowing that Sesshomaru would never allow her to come to harm.

All such thoughts fled as Sesshomaru pressed a long finger up into her cunt while gently biting her clit between his teeth. Kagome bucked against him, forcing his finger to penetrate her deeper. He moved behind her, never once letting his finger leave her, and pressed his tongue insistently against her puckered asshole, delighting in her response as she pressed back against him.

Using his tongue to ream her tight hole, Sesshomaru coaxed the muscles to relax and then removed his fluid-coated finger from her core, only to slide it smoothly into the little, tan ring of muscles being assaulted by his tongue. Kagome wriggled her hips slightly, not certain whether she wanted to pull away - as was her first instinct- or push back. Any resistance, however, faded as Sesshomaru began to slide his finger in and out of her hole like a tiny little cock. Kagome began to grind her hips against his hand.

"Hn," he smirked, "so eager to have your ass filled, my little hellion?"

The only response he garnered was a moan as he slid a second finger to the fray. Kagome bucked enthusiastically against his hand as a delightful blush dusted her cheeks. Sesshomaru stood behind her and began to lave her ear with his tongue, gently nipping the lobe with his teeth as Kagome rode his fingers and smirking as the intensity of her scent increased. It seemed - judging from her scent - that she was becoming fertile. He tucked that bit of knowledge away for later use, knowing that now was not the time to start a family. He would discuss it with her at a later date, once her schooling was finished and she would have adequate time to devote to the rearing of offspring. But back to the task at hand…

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sliding his unoccupied arm between her thighs, he lifted her right leg from the planter and hooked it across his forearm, making sure that the men below would have a full view of her pink slit. Without further preamble, Sesshomaru jerked his fingers from her and guided his thick cock up into her slick cunt. Kagome threw her head back with a gasp as he once more plunged his fingers into her and began to fuck both holes simultaneously.

Gripping the slender rail in front of her, Kagome leaned forward to give Sesshomaru a better angle. Taking the opportunity presented, Sesshomaru began to fuck her in earnest, alternating between long, slow strokes and hard, deep thrusts that jarred her body each time they met. Sesshomaru smirked at the ookami, noticing the way that his eyes followed the bouncing of Kagome's tits with each inward thrust. He also noticed how tense the wolf was and the way that the movement of his hand was becoming strained and jerky. _'It won't be long,' _he thought.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and nipped Kagome's earlobe and then laved it lovingly with his tongue. "Open your eyes, Kagome," he whispered into the shell of her ear. "Watch them stroke their cocks," he cooed. "Watch the alpha of the two, knowing that he wants to fuck you. He is wondering if I might let him." Sesshomaru smirked against her skin as he felt a wave of heat engulf her at the thought of being shared again. He grazed his fangs along the side of her throat, then placed soothing kisses following the same path. "Watch as the wolf cums, knowing that he is imagining your tight cunt throbbing around his dick."

She looked at the alpha of the two men, the one with the long thick braid of ebony hair and the beautifully tanned skin. She could see the heat in his carnelian-colored eyes. She watched his thick hand as it reverently moved up and down the length of his cock. Subconsciously licking her lips, Kagome looked back into his eyes, her own eyes mirroring the lust that glowed in his.

Kagome closed her eyes once more as Sesshomaru continued to slowly move his thick cock inside her. She moaned softly, reveling in the feeling of being put on display in such a manner. A particularly brutal thrust from her daiyoukai forced her to once again open her eyes. "Watch!" he whispered harshly as he pounded into her hot sheathe. Obeying, Kagome turned her eyes to the wolf as cry after cry was wrenched from her throat.

The ookami was fighting to maintain eye contact, instinct attempting to force his to close his eyes as he neared his peak. His muscles strained as he pushed against his hand. He kept his eyes locked with Kagome's, the stroking of his cock becoming feverish and erratic as her body shook with the impact of each thrust from her daiyoukai. Finally, unable to take anymore, he closed his eyes, threw his head back against the chair… and cried out as he came. Kagome watched as the hot, creamy liquid erupted from his twitching cock to cover his hand and chest. So powerful was his release, that some of it even made its way up to the toned muscles of his upper chest, which were left visible by his unbuttoned shirt.

Kagome smiled softly at him as she saw the blush that covered his cheeks when he finally made eye contact again.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Without any warning, Sesshomaru pulled himself from Kagome's heat and let her leg fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped down to the glass table. Quickly, he laid her out on the table and gripped her ankles in his hands. Spreading her open as wide as she could possibly go, he prodded her asshole with the head of his cock, groaning in delight as he was able to slip in without incident. Wasting no time beyond entry, Sesshomaru quickly slid home, sheathing himself balls deep in her tight backside. His eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure at the feel of it.

"So good," Kagome managed to moan out as Sesshomaru began to withdraw.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked as he plunged back in. "You like this cock in your tight ass."

"Oh Kami, yes!" she cried out as he slowly slid back out until only the head remained, barely resting within the tight ring of muscles. Kagome could feel her muscles tightening, preparing to climax, so she slid her fingers down to pinch and play with her clit, hoping that Sesshomaru would take the hint and fuck her. But Sesshomaru had other plans.

Smirking as he watched her attempt to pleasure herself, Sesshomaru made shallow strokes with his cock, making sure not to push completely into her. The sight she presented to him was maddening - her legs spread wide and her pink slit exposed to everyone, the thick length of his cock stretching her tiny asshole to the max, the flush of her skin as she used her delicately manicured fingers to probe her glistening slit only to come back out coated in her essence, they way her breasts heaved in anticipation of her release.

"Beg me for it, Kagome," he commanded. "I want to hear you say it," he said as he continued to tease her. She would say it. He knew she would, because he loved it when she talked dirty just as much as she loved it when he did.

She held on longer than he anticipated, but she finally caved. "Fuck me, Sesshou," she cried as she attempted to grind herself down on his cock, trying to force him deeper.

"As you wish," he said as he slammed his hips flush with hers, causing Kagome to cry out. He released his hold on one ankle and reached down to grab her right hand. He guided her fluid covered fingers to the mouth of Hiten, who was standing next to her with his cock pointing proudly at her face. "Watch him as I fuck you!"

Hiten sucked her fingers into his mouth and began to delicately clean them of her juices as Sesshomaru quickly pulled out to the tip and then plunged back in, both men delighting in the cries that came from Kagome's mouth each time Sesshomaru impaled her.

Her body tensed and she fought to keep her eyes open as her orgasm seized her. Her body shook, both from the convulsions ripping through her empty core and from Sesshomaru's continued assault on her body. The sight of her - her eyes glazed over in pleasure, her pink sheathe spread open and convulsing - combined with her womanly flavor on his tongue was too much for him. Hiten let her fingers fall from his mouth and collapsed back into the chair, groaning as his seed exploded across his hand and chest.

The feel of the violent spasms wracking Kagome's body ushered Sesshomaru to his end. After a few more deep, bone-jarring thrusts, he pulled out and stroked his cock with his hand. Kagome laid complacently on the table, her eyes unfocussed and her body still trembling from her own release as Sesshomaru coated her stomach with his seed.

-_-_-_-_-_-

As if someone had suddenly turned the sound back on, every little noise assaulted his sensitive ears. A noise to his side caused him to turn his head. The wolf was using a handkerchief to clean himself as he zipped himself back into his jeans with a blush, never once making eye contact with anyone else. Turning his attention to Hiten, Sesshomaru discovered that he was doing the same, only he was grinning from ear to ear as his eyes locked with Sesshomaru's.

"You've got yourself one hell of a woman, Sesshomaru," Hiten said as he turned to leave the atrium.

"You have no idea, Hiten, how right you are," Sesshomaru replied as he scooped Kagome into his arms, smirking at the imprint of her ass and his balls on the edge of the glass table. "I am going to relax with my wife in the pool," he said as he began to submerge himself and Kagome. "Be done and gone when we get out." With that, he turned his attention to the woman cradled against his chest.

~end~


End file.
